


afternoon tea

by Lilith



Series: Fanart & Comics [15]
Category: Excalibur (Comic), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: Dragons make excellent tea cosies.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Rachel Summers
Series: Fanart & Comics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271006
Comments: 37
Kudos: 35
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	afternoon tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacsigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/gifts).




End file.
